lalaloopsylandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Peanut Big Top
Peanut Big Top is the greatest ringmistress and circus performer in all of Lalaloopsy Land. She is a silly prankster who often spends her time practicing new tricks or performing in a show. She can be a little bit clumsy sometimes, which can mess her up but she usually comes out on top in the end. Peanut is the older sister of little Squirt Lil Top.Her name is based off of the deliciously salty treats elephants love to eat - as well as large circus tents which are referred to as big tops! In A Little Change Of Place she had Trinket Lil Top About Peanut Peanut Big Top is a light skinned girl with pink cheeks and a small red star marking below her left eye. She has neon purple hair with wrap-styled bangs slanted towards the left with the rest of her hair pulled into pigtails held with orange bows. She has worn many outfits, but her main consists of a white frilled top with red polka-dot print and a pink latex-material belt. Her skirt is orange with lighter orange tulle layers, while on each arm is a long red fingerless glove. On each leg she wears black and white striped stockings with a red heart patch sewn on to one leg, along with a pair of pink boots with orange-red straps. For the Super Silly Party line, Peanut keeps her hair style but curls it various spots, including her pigtails. To the left of her head is a dark orange bow lined by tiny white frills and a piece of popcorn in the center. Attached to it are pieces of candy, one a large red lollipop, while the other is a red and orange swirl. Her eye star is now hot pink, while she has pieces of confetti strewn through the right side of her hair. She wears a white top with pink iridescent sleeves to match her silk belt and the spot pattern of her shirt. Light orange lace acts as the collar of her shirt, while her skirt is a thick striping of red and white with the same orange lace along the hem. She keeps her normal tights and wears a pair of boots reminiscent of her normal pair. 'Home: 'Peanut's circus Pet Her pet is an purple elephant with a black hat. Her Elephant also has a pink top hat and a red top hat Her Elephant also has a heart near its ears Trivia/Home *She does not like to be quiet. *Peanut's circus *She likes to prank people *She likes to do circus tricks *She likes to make people laugh *She has a love for bubbles *Squirt does not like to stay with her friends she wants to stay with Peanut *She and Misty Mysterious and Jewel Sparkles are the only lalaloopsys with birth marks *She and Dot Starlight and Spot Splatter Splash have red bows in their hair *She and Ember Flicker Flame have come in a mini 2 pack *She and Ember like red *She and Mittens Fluff 'n' Stuff and Spot Splatter Splash have pigtalls in thier hair. *She has a love for spaghetti and meatballs *She has a crush on Ace Fender Bender *She has given Rosy Bumps 'n' Bruises her bike *Peanut sometimes forget to ask her friends ahead of time for help *Peanut should know that she has Squirt for any help *Her clown car has appered without her before *Peanut should know if she needs to put on a show she does not ask anyone to put it on for her only if she is losing her voice other then that she can do it herself *Peanut should know that her elephant is not always usefull for tricks *Peanut should know that she has squirt for a reason *When Squirt was going to get a unicycle peanut did not see her leave her then elephant told her *Squirt is a better circus performer then Peanut *She is in the Princees Club but she did not come to the meeting in Misty's Magic Hero *She should know that being a circus performer she needs to watch for what tricks she does. *In March Of The April Fools Jewel's cat went into her circus and Jewel did not know and it was at night *Her name is in a song Peanut Big Top.png Sillyfunhouseemberandpeanut.jpg Peanut_Elephant_Act_Box.jpg Mini_Peanut_Box.jpg images (1).jpeg Mini-Lalaloopsy-Peanut-Big-Top.jpg 81jprjWKqQL._SL1310_.jpg 1bc3d9d11fa0e9576697e57b4b60e641--nick-jr-big-top.jpg 526384-Pea-a-290x290.jpg Peanut and Squirt and Elephant and Peanut Worm.jpg SSP Peanut.png lalaloopsy-peanuts-big-top-tin-partytoyz__46263.1495665039.1280.1280.jpg|Peanut Big Top Tin loop.jpg|Dance With Me Peanut Big Top c9baf13294eec7073b5fb9e1dfb29e1b.jpg|Build a Bear Peanut Big Top Super Silly Party Peanut Big Top.jpeg Peanut Big Top.jpg 518gJ03M+TL.jpg s-l300 (2).jpg prod_2118877312.jpeg|Peanut Big Top Peanut.jpeg Silly Hair Peanut.jpg|Silly Hair Peanut lalaloopsy-peanut-big-top.jpg|Peanut Big Top Box Sew_Limited_Edition_(Target)_-_Peanut_Big_Top.jpg|Peanut Big Top With Mini Big.jpg|Peanut Big Top Baby Box Peanut_Big_Top_and_Squirt_Lil'_Top_Box.jpg|Peanut Big Top and Squirt Lil Top Box Mini peanut style .jpg Lalaloopsy-Peanut-Big-Top-10-Soft-Doll.jpg|Soft Doll Peanut Peanut Big Top.jpeg Peanut Soft Dolls.jpg Gold pack Peanut and Squirt and Crumbs.jpeg Peanut Loopy Hair Mini .jpg Loopy_hair_peanut_box.jpg Peanut Loopy Hair Mini no box.jpg Peanut Big Top Puzzie.jpg|Peanut Big Top Puzzle SSP Peanut Full Size Doll.jpg|SSP Peanut Doll Character_Portrait_-_Peanut_Big_Top.png LLG-Peanut.png Category:Characters Category:Hair Color: Purple Category:Girl Category:Girls Category:Eye Color: Black Category:Hairstyle: Pigtails Category:Non Fanon Category:Interest: Art/Performance Category:Original Characters Category:L.A.L.A Category:Skin Tone: Fair Category:Lalaloopsy Category:General wiki templates Category:Female Category:Birthday: April Category:Big Sister Category:Movies Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Mini Category:Pet: Jungle/Zoo Category:Has Sibling Category:Lalaloopsy Doll Category:Funny Category:FullSize Doll Category:Episode Category:Lalaloopsy.com Category:Season 3 Category:TV Series Episodes Category:Blog posts Category:TV Shows Category:New Movies Category:Songs sung by Peanut Category:Special Dolls Category:❤️ Love ❤️ Category:Females Category:Interest: Cooking/Food Category:Cool Category:Interest: Circus/Clown" Category:Clowns Category:Fun Pages Category:Interest: Prankstar Category:Interest: Circus Shows/Unicycle/Jugging Category:Interest: Peanut Big Top Category:Interest: Circus Category:Interest: Clowns Category:Interest: Ringmistress/Circus Shows Category:Webisodes Category:Comedy Category:Interest: Princess Category:Interest: Jugging Category:Interest: Circus Shows Category:Interest: Elephants Category:Interest: Jumping Category:Interest: Knowledge Category:Songs Category:Stories where Peanut gets in Trouble Category:Interest: Life Saving Category:Joke Category:Peanut Big Top